


Loving Another Dream

by Fandroki29



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandroki29/pseuds/Fandroki29
Summary: “I want to undress you,” she whispered. “You already have,” he gasped back. She smiled and met his eyes, “What’s a little more then, yeah?”
Relationships: Jordan Hennessy/Declan Lynch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Loving Another Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be angsty porn. But alas....
> 
> Edited several times due to feeling like Declan was getting a bit OOC. 
> 
> \---SPOILERS AHEAD----

_He didn’t have it in him to love another dream. _And yet here he was. The hole in his heart he worked so tirelessly to keep stuffed with tissue paper and other disposables was gaping wide for her to slide in. It wasn’t even really a slide, it was more of a slam. One minute he was boring, composed, simple Declan. And then he blinked, and he was _Declan_. Passionate, restless, analyzable _Declan_. They were in his room, and he was everywhere. There was no time to hide who he was before they had arrived at the Barns. He knew accepting her (outright coaxing her) into his home was the final door unlocked and flung open. He couldn’t even help himself. The thought of sending Jordan off with Ronan and Hennessy to a world where he couldn’t protect her was too much. He already had one dream he couldn’t stand to lose. Every time Matthew’s breath hitched before a sneeze, caught before a cough, head lolled towards the window in the car when he fell asleep to the gentle hum of tires on asphalt, he nearly cried out. He would stand or sit there watching Matthew. Acid accruing in his throat as he panicked. Until finally Matthew would return to his usual form. He couldn’t love someone else he might lose. It was impossible, and yet here he was.

Her eyes were greedily taking him in. His Lee Krasner, Joan Mitchell, John Chamberlain. Colors exploded all over the walls in hectic twists and turns. It was bright and alive, like _Declan_ would be if he ever had the chance to exist. His bookshelf was filled with personality. Murder mysteries, Sci-Fi, and the like combined. Sci-Fi novels where boys found out their fathers were evil overloads, and they promised to save their family and the rest of the world too. His duvet was patterned and screamed with life. This was nothing like his gray, modern, biography filled apartment. He could almost god damn cry. Her mouth had been parted since she walked in the room. “This explains the shoes,” were the first words spoken allowed between them in hours. Minus the general small talk related to road trips. “Do you need me to stop at the welcome center restrooms?” “Just keep going.” They both wouldn’t say it, but they were afraid to stop anywhere else but their destination. Anyone could be waiting anywhere to snuff them out.

He had choked on his laugh about his shoes. His throat was burning from tears, and he was doing a poor job at hiding it. She made her way over to him, and they stood toe-to-toe. Bodies squared up to match each other. She had to tilt her head up to meet his eyes, considering she was slightly shorter than him without her boots. She had immediately taken them off upon entering his childhood home. It was automatic, as if the house breathed _family_ and she wanted to be the girl his parents were glad he brought home. But he had no parent to scrutinize his life choices. And he wouldn’t have given a shit if Niall didn’t like her. Aurora loved everyone. He wondered what it would be like to bring a girl home to his parents. To wave a hand airily and say, “Oh, my mom loves everyone. My dad? Nothing impresses him. Don’t be offended. _I_ don’t even impress him.” A tear escaped against his will. She quickly bent forward to catch it with her lips. He gripped her hips to feign steadying her, but really steadying his own self. He was unwinding. She gently kissed her way down his stubble to his lips, where she hesitated. Watching him closely. He had all but snuffed out the light between them when he dropped her off at her house hours before. And then suddenly he was punching murderers and driving her to his childhood home. He understood her hesitation.

So, he leaned the rest of the way and kissed her first. His hands coasted towards the middle of her lower back so he could press her hips against his. Maybe she could feel the heat radiating from his chest now that his heart was full. Like those old Grinch movies Ronan used to laugh and say were just like Declan. His heart must be comically thumping red and swollen from his chest. The heat was trickling down his body and awakening every nerve ending in him. She wrapped her hands around his neck, palms down, and rubbed soothingly. He moaned into her mouth and backed her up against the wall next to the Joan Mitchell. It seemed fitting. All the splattered colours and splotches mimicking his desire for her. She hiked a leg up and pressed her foot over his ass and tilted her hips toward him. He took the hint and closed any gap between them. “I want to undress you,” she whispered. “You already have,” he gasped back. She smiled and met his eyes, “What’s a little more then, yeah?” She tugged at the bottom of his sweater until he raised his arms up. She threw it down behind him and immediately made quick work of the button up that was underneath. “This isn’t like one of those nesting dolls is it?” He laughed like _Declan_ and lifted a shoulder to mimic a shrug. His fingers began pulling at the strings on her corset until she unraveled.

He hungrily moved his lips to her neck, her collarbone, her breasts. While his mouth teased at one nipple, his hand covered the other. He worked gently, assuring he didn’t just paw at her. She was letting out breathy sounds of pleasure, running her fingers through his curls. He dropped to his knees and kissed down her stomach. She was the canvas, and his mouth was the paintbrush. She was already a masterpiece, and he was simply tracing the lines. He looked up at her as he persuaded her leather pants down her hips to reveal laced hipsters below. They accentuated her thighs, and he could only imagine how they shaped her ass. He must’ve gulped audibly because she was laughing and telling him to, “Relax, mate. You never seen panties before?” But her voice was shaking, and he knew she was cracking at the edges as well. He tasted her through them because he couldn’t wait a second longer. She immediately threw a leg onto his back and pressed him in. She wasn’t shy, and he was eager to please.

He slid his tongue along her clit, and then hooked his finger along her panties and moved them aside. He nibbled on her, and she ground her hips to meet him. “I’m so fucking wet.” She whispered down at him. Curious, he slid a finger inside her and gently curled his fingers back towards himself until she cried out in pleasure. “Shhh,” he encouraged her. Matthew was somewhere in the house, and he was being incredibly careless. He’d already traumatized his brother once this month by telling him he may not have internal organs, he didn’t want to be caught exploring Jordan’s. He went back to teasing her clit with his mouth and sliding his finger in and out of her slowly. She was mewling behind her hand and bucking her hips erratically.

He released her all at once and stood up. She immediately was on him. Hand in the middle of his chest. Urging him backward until the back of his knees hit the bed and he was laying down, legs hanging over the edge of his bed. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He raised his hips to make it easier for her. She carefully edged his pants down until safely over his erection, and then she ripped them straight off his legs. “Relax, mate. You never seen an erection before?” She barked a laugh and covered his mouth with her hand. His tongue darted out to slide along her palm the same way it had against her clit. “You’re a fucking tease, _Declan_ Lynch.” He loved hearing his name leaving her lips. He wanted to hear it again and again. She went to grip him through his boxer briefs, but he stopped her. “I don’t have much more foreplay left in me unless you want this to end quickly.” He warned her. “I like an honest man.”

She pulled his boxer briefs to his knees and threw a leg on either side of his hips. He sat up, so she had better leverage. She eased onto him pausing here and there to make room for his girth. His hands found her hips again, and he was watching her with fondness. Like she was everything he wished for on Christmas and here she was wrapped up with a bow. “You’re breathtaking,” he uttered. He was finally fully inside her. He lifted her hips, and gently rocked her back down. She moaned into his ear, and it was like music. His favourite song. He wanted to listen to it every night, all night. She was so warm around him, and he was so fucking filled with desire.

He pressed his lips to her neck and sucked gently. She was rocking against him with increased urgency, and he knew he wasn’t going to make it much longer. He got a hand between them and pressed his thumb against her clit. Circling his thumb against her soothingly to the same rhythm as their hips. “_Declan_,” she gasped. “_Jordan_,” he breathed out. It was like a prayer. One he might repeat several times in confession this Sunday. She tightened around him and put a fist between her own teeth as she cried out. He let go as well and saw nothing but white. He clawed his way through his other senses. Hearing her unsteady cries, the way her knees felt on either side of his hips. The weight of her ass on his thighs. The feeling of her gripping at him and urging his release.

“Holy fuck,” he expressed when his vision returned. She laughed hard and gripped onto his biceps. She made to get up, and he stopped her by wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her earlobe and told her how beautiful she was. He didn’t want her to forget. “That was…Yeah, holy fuck is right, mate.” He looked around for something to lay underneath her so she could get up, came up with nothing, and just sighed. She patted his shoulder, kissed him deeply, and then carefully got off him. “You want to give me a tour of the house? Specifically, the bathroom so I can take a shower?"

She made her way over to his dresser and drug out some of his clothing to wear. He got up and began to pull his on clothes back on as well. He’d have to do laundry, and clean. Ronan’s belongings and dream artifacts were littered all over the place. Ronan had clearly been searching for something the last time he was here because the place was a wreck. It'd help him center his thoughts and come up with a plan. They couldn't be trapped in this house forever.

He opened the door and she followed him to the bathroom. He gestured toward the linen closet and told her to use whatever she needed. He stopped her on her way in and kissed her. Slow and sensual. He dipped her slightly, released her, and walked away. “And I repeat, you’re a fucking tease_ Declan_ Lynch.” He looked over his shoulder and flashed a true smile at her before continuing to walk away.

He jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen where Matthew was eating cashews by the hand full. “Oh, hey, are you alright?” Matthew spit some pieces of cashew as he was talking. “Yeah, you feel okay?” Declan went to the sink to wash his hands. “I think so. It sounded like Jordan was really upset, so I found a snack and waited." Declan cringed and accidentally pulled half the roll of paper towels instead of one sheet. “It’s a lot….All of this." Deflect, he thought, finally only grabbing one towel to dry his hands. "She’s fine, though. You want some real food? I can cook something? I need to clean, so if you’re hungry you should eat now. I don’t know if any of the food is expired or what the situation is. We can’t leave and we have nothing prepared. If we absolutely need to we can make a list, and I could run to the store. Maybe that’s a bad idea because if something happens to Ronan and Hennessy, or just Ronan, or just Hennessy,” Matthew was staring, and Declan couldn’t stop talking. “Then you’re both just going to be unprotected. The three of us will go. But then if it happens in the store, I guess that’s wors---” He stopped abruptly, and they just continued to stare at each other. The silence stretching.

“O-k. You sure you’re alright?” Matthew was becoming more and more un-Matthew-like the farther he got from the knowledge that he was just a dream. Matthew would’ve previously been unaware of Declan’s clear discomfort and panic. Declan didn’t know how to respond. So, he started checking the dates of all the food in the fridge instead. That was very Declan-like, and Matthew seemed pleased enough to finally resume shoveling food into his mouth. “Stop that, you’ll spoil your appetite.” Declan grabbed the bag away and checked twice to make sure it was sealed properly. Matthew was satisfied. Declan was back to his Declanist.


End file.
